Truly
by Serap-89
Summary: I was bored, and I had a writer's block on everything else I was writing, so I wrote this. Short, written on the spur of the moment at midnight JV One-shot. Kind of a song-fic, but sort of not.


**EDIT: **Hey! I re-did it! It's not all that different, doesn't have as many mistakes, and it has the full lyrics of 'Truly'! So, that's the only reason it's re-posted. Yep. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**A/n:** I was bored. I had a writer's block on everything else I am currently writing. **_And..._** I had no Wild ARMs 3 fan-fics posted yet. Mix those all together, and you've got a writer's-block-breaking-WA3-fan-fic-written-by-Serap-89. Ta-da.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the song, nor the game that this fic is based off of. Blurgh... but, oh, how I can wish...

**_(.,.Dec.,.Y.,.Uha.,.Lrybbo.,.Vel.,.)_**

_It had been a year since they had broke the team up. Only twelve months before. They were wanted, and no one would hire them, because, really, who would hire a team of supposed 'criminals'? So, Virginia had made the choice, that until they were no longer wanted, they would split the team up, so it would be harder to find them. Clive went back to his family in Humphry's Peak (no one there would turn him in), Gallows decided to stay at Baskar for a while but soon left (no one knows where he went after that), Virginia returned to Boot Hill, and Jet went back to his old Treasure Hunter self._

_But, half a year later, they were proved innocent, and Virginia headed to Humphry's Peak to speak to Clive about getting the team back together. But, upon arriving, Clive told her that Catherine was pregnant, and he had to stay with her, but that he was sorry he could not rejoin. They bid farewell, and Virginia went on her way, to find the other two. She soon arrived at Claiborne, to find that Gallows had married the red haired girl Becky, and they both agreed to get the team back together, with Becky in place of Clive. But then it was their most difficult job; to find Jet._

**_(.,.Claha.,.Lryhka.,.)_**

Virginia, Gallows, and Becky had taken on an assignment that the bartender, Souzan, at a town called Damzen had given them, but they hadn't expected it to be what it was. They had to find entertainment for her bar, and if they got the right entertainment, then they'd get a gigantic reward in Gella. And they needed Gella, badly - the last store they stopped at, they had all gotten their ARMs upgraded almost to their maximum. They had decided that the entertainment would be themselves only the morning they were supposed to preform, so they had to practice in only a short time.

"No, Becky, that's not right! You're an alto, you're trying to sing soprano! Oh, we're never going to pull this off, and what's worse, is if we don't do it right, then that means we're just wasting our time while we should be trying to find Jet!" Virginia flitted from one side of the room, to the other, chewing her lip, and glancing at her teammates, who were watching her. "Why are you just sitting around staring at me! We only have two hours, and, oh, Becky, we need to get dressed, our outfits take way to long to get ready, we only have one more chance to practice, oh, this is ridiculous!"

Becky quickly got to her feet, and walked over to Virginia grabbed her shoulders, and shook her once. "Virginia, getta hold of yourself! This isn't like ya! Where's your optimism? Ah know we'll do it, even if we hafta delay the show a while." she said, trying her best to comfort the slightly younger girl. With a grin, she placed her arm around Virginia's slumped shoulders, and told her husband, "We'll be back soon, hun, just gotta get dressed." Then she led Virginia out of the room, and to her own room. "Ah"ll practice while Ah get dressed, alright, Ginny?" Virginia sighed, and smiled slight, nodding her head. "Okay, now we both gotta hurry!"

**_(.,.Claha.,.Lryhka.,.)_**

Meanwhile, Jet Enduro was in fact, heading in to Damzen city. He was tired, hungry, dirty, and just plain wanted to stay at an inn/bar until he felt he needed more Gella. He hadn't stayed in a town for over a month, and the wilderness was actually beginning to get to him. Not to mention the fact that he had no annoying chatterboxes around anymore, not that he would admit that. He heaved a depressed sigh as he jumped off his horse, tied it up to a pole, turned, and began walking into the actual part of the town that had buildings in it.

As he walked, he glanced around at every building to see if it was a bar and an inn, or a normal inn. So far he had only found old houses, and old weapon shops. He got further into town, and as he did, he began to hear some ruckus coming from one of the building. He raised an eyebrow at the building, then when he examined it closer, he felt relief wash over him for a moment, then dread. If it was the inn, and there was so much noise coming from it, it was likely that it was packed and had no more rooms. "No! Argh! Now I'll have to find another town, and there won't be another one for miles! Oh well, might as well see if they have a room anyway. Doubt it, with my luck..." he grumbled, walking up to the door, and pushing his way in.

As soon as he entered, he saw what all the ruckus was about. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open very slightly. On a stage, in the corner of the room, was a group of three people, who were obviously supposed to be some sort of band. But that's not what shocked Jet. One of the three people he recognized as Gallows Caradine, and he was playing some sort of instrument that, by it's shape, looked like some sort of deformed piano with fangs and antlers. Looked like something Jet would imagine the lug-head playing. Gallows looked about the same as Jet remembered him, except he was wearing normal jeans, a red button-up shirt, a black vest, and his hair was pulled into some semblance of order.

The other two in the group looked familiar to Jet as well. One looked only vaguely familiar, though, while the other looked like someone he had seen many times before, but couldn't quite place her. The vaguely familiar one had long red hair that was gathered on the top of her head in a slight bun, then loose hair hung down from it. There were small blue flowers through her hair. She wore a blue blouse with a navy blue jacket over it, and a blue skirt that looked like a sunset - it started almost black at the top, and gradually got lighter to the bottom - and hung about her loosely.

The other girl was gorgeous, he thought, but then scowled, and tried to push that thought down. She had moderately long honey brown hair that flowed freely down her back, with a large red hat with a black rose on it on her head. She wore a deep red dress with long, loose sleeves, a full skirt, and what seemed to be a black lace overdress clinging to the red dress, and she wore long black gloves.

Even though his mind was screaming at him to get a room, and get in bed, his feet took him to a free table, and made him sit down, his eyes never leaving the woman in red. She blinked her beautiful, melancholy looking blue-green eyes, and then closed them, sighing. "Well, um, hello, everyone. Souzan hired me and my friends to find entertainment, and we couldn't find anyone else, so we decided we would be your entertainment. We've never done this before now, but, I hope you like us. We're doing a song called 'Truly'." she said, then turned her head slightly to Gallows, and nodded once. "Okay, Gallows. Start playing." He did, then the woman in red and the woman in blue began to sing. And that was when Jet realized something.

_"Virginia: I know good things, I know bad as well  
Any witness to the world will tell  
If there is sorrow, then there is beauty and trust  
A secret pearl inside the heart of us..."_

He knew exactly who the woman in red was.

_"Virginia: So truly, if there's light then I want to see it  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
Saying it won't be the same)  
Now that I know what I am looking for  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
It's time to trap my love again)  
Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it  
(Becky: All the sky is showing now  
It won't be like before)  
Here in this world is where I want to be  
(Becky: But I'm really like a child  
And I can't cry anymore)  
'Cause I can't cry anymore..."_

And he knew why she looked so sad, too.

_"Virginia: And there is magic now, under blood red trees  
All the sky will scream a mystery  
And if we're strangers here, from the day we are born  
Why be afraid of freedom if it is yours?"_

His eyes widened, as he continued to watch her.

_"Virginia: So truly, if there's light then I want to see it  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
Saying it won't be the same)  
Now that I know what I am looking for  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
It's time to trap my love again)  
Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it  
(Becky: All the sky is showing now  
It won't be like before)  
Here in this world is where I want to be  
(Becky: But I'm really like a child  
And I can't cry anymore)  
'Cause I can't cry anymore..."_

Her eyes scanned the room, then fell on him.

_"Becky: I can't cry, can I...?  
Virginia: I..."_

They both stared into each other's wide eyes.

_"Becky: All the world is calling, calling out my name  
All the world is saying it won't be the same  
(Virginia: All the world is calling, it's calling...)  
All the sky is showing how it's gonna be  
But I'm scared and I'm tired of being like me...  
(Virginia: All the world is calling me out...)"_

She stumbled slightly in the song, but continued, knowing she had to, to appease the audience.

_"Virginia: So truly, if there's light then I want to see it  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
Saying it won't be the same)  
Now that I know what I am looking for  
(Becky: All the world is calling now  
It's time to trap my love again)  
Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it  
(Becky: All the sky is showing now  
It won't be like before)  
Here in this world is where I want to be  
(Becky: But I'm really like a child  
And I can't cry anymore)  
'Cause I can't cry anymore..."_

She took a single step off the stage, still staring intently at Jet.

_"Virginia: Truly, if there's light then I want to see it  
(Becky: All the sky is showing now  
It won't be like before)  
Here in this world is where I want to be  
(Becky: But I'm really like a child  
And I can't cry anymore)  
'Cause I can't cry anymore..."_

She took another step forward as she sang the last line.

_"I can't cry anymore..."_

As soon as Gallows stopped playing, and the two girls stopped singing, Virginia grabbed the bottom of her dress, and ran in the direction of the familiar silver haired, lavender eyed male. "Jet!" she cried, as she came to him, letting go of her skirt, and throwing herself onto the boy. His chair scooted back, screeching and getting everyone's attention as it did so, as a result of the impact.

Jet's face immediately began burning as his eyes widened, and he stared down at the girl he hadn't seen for a year. "V... Virginia?" he stuttered, quietly.

Virginia immediately pulled away, frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? I have searched almost all of Filgaia looking for you, Jet! I thought that we promised that as soon as we were proven innocent, our team would get back together? I searched all of the towns we said we'd meet at at least ten times, and none of those times were you there!" she ranted, as one tear slid down one cheek. "None, Jet. None!"

He bit his lip, and looked down, hiding his face in his scarfs. "Virginia... I meant to... I really did. I just... I never made it. For one thing, for a while I was being chased by people who didn't know that I was officially innocent, then I got caught by them, had to stay with them for a month, then they let me go because they got chewed out by their boss... heh, serves 'em right..." he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Her face relaxed, and she then flopped down into his lap. "Well, I never would have thought. The great Treasure Hunter Jet that 'works better alone' got captured for a month... wow, I never would have thought such a tough loner like you _could _get captured! Oh, now I shall never believe one of your little 'I work better alone' speeches again." she said, in mock-shock, making him scowl at her.

"Whatever... is that your way of forgiving me?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"I mean maybe, baby."

"Please, don't. Don't that call me that ever again."

"Okay, I won't... maybe. Hee, hee."

"Agh!... Whatever..."

**_(.,.Claha.,.Lryhka.,.)_**

**A/n:** Well, there it is. It sucks, yeah, I know. Well, I did write it at MIDNIGHT. Anyway, night everyone. I hope you didn't hate this fic too much. Please review.


End file.
